


The Tower Of Babel

by Lidsworth



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through his rash reasoning, and misguided judgment, Akihito had cost Asami his business, and nearly cost the man his life. Terrified of facing his mistake, Akihito leaves Asami alone to fight his own demons. Meanwhile, Asami contemplates what he himself meant to Akihito, and wonders if he can survive without him, let a lone, survive at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tower Of Babel

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of stories where Asami is at fault for hurting Akhito, and made out to be the bad guy, I wanted to write one for Asami this time. I haven't given up on the three stories I just posted (Silent Acts, Life Goes, The Perfect Family), In fact, I may update them all tomorrow. But I wanted to get this idea out. It's not going to be very long, hopefully just four chapters. It's self Beta'd. Again, I just want you to know that I haven't give up on my other stories. I hope you enjoy chapter one.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Finder Series.

The evidence had been provided in exchange for travel documents and a fair amount of cash. With a shake of a trembling hand, and a deal that reeked with uncertainty, Akihito had sealed his fate. In four hours, he would be on a plane, flying away into another region of Japan. His things were already packed, his name would soon be changed, his friends would be protected, and at the end of the day, no longer would he be Takaba Akihito.

One joke too many had driven him to this decision. One taunt too heartless had told him what he needed to do. His worth to Asami was nothing more than that of a used napkin.

Asami had driven him to _this._ Akihito had been _certain_ he wanted this. That was his master plan from the get-go, right? To bring Asami down?  
A year ago, his passionate resolve had been as solid as a brick tower, a tower built upon dedication and perseverance.

A tower such as that had no room for faults. A year ago, that tower had been Akihito himself.

Yet, with his freedom hours away, with Asami's cruel ways soon to be brought to light, he felt himself crumbling, he felt himself cracking under an unbearable pressure.

He felt like he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His camera was the last item he needed to retrieve from the Penthouse. What little he needed had been packed days ago in order to deter any suspicion from Asami. However, packing his camera earlier than necessary would no doubt alert the possessive bastard that something was awry.

So with heavy steps, he walked into the Penthouse around midday, grabbed his camera and left. Before his foot crossed the threshold that would lead him into his new life, he did the one thing he told himself he wouldn't.

He looked back.

Memories attracted him like metal to a large magnet. The caresses, the kisses, the sex, it came pounding down upon him like a heavy rain. He was drenched in the pull, he was suffocating in his own regret.

_No...NO...NO!_

Asami deserved this. He deserved to be left alone, he deserved to be exposed for the cruel, uncaring man that the was.

He deserved to be destroyed because he himself had single-handily destroyed Takaba. The Yakuza had morphed him into something he wasn't, some crazy, sex-deprived creature who thrived off of lust.

That wasn't who Akihito was. That wasn't who he wanted to be!

He wanted freedom! His friends told him he deserved it, he told himself he deserved it.

He was not Asami's pet.

Images of Sudoh Shuu, Azumi and other high class citizens had flashed through Akihito's mind. They were always with Asami! They were exactly like Asami! Akihito wasn't like that, he was different than them!

So with his foot over the threshold, he sluggislhly dragged the rest of his body through the door, and out of Asami's life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The airport had found Akihito a nervous wreck. From the moment he arrived in the large, crowded building, he looked all around him, behind him, above him, to the sides of him, and even sometimes towards the ground.

He feared Asami's men were closing in on him.

Had they known that Akihito had gone? Had Asami figured that Akihito had sold him out? Was he going to drag him back?

The feeling didn't vanish after he boarded the plane like he had thought it would. No, instead It morphed into a solid, tangible feeling that lay like a rock at the bottom of his gut.

When the plane took off, he felt the strong, sickly sensation within his body anchoring him to the ground, to Tokyo.

To Asami.

He felt his resolve boil until it evaporated into nothing but a strong sense of guilt, confusion and manipulation.

With a sharp inhale, he rested his head on the seat.

He wanted this, didn't he? They had told him he deserved the freedom, his friends had told him he deserved the freedom.

He wasn't Asami's slut anymore. _But were you ever Asami's slut?_

The plane flew over the clouds, so that the fluffy objects hovered below them.

_What were you to Asami?_

Had his decision been made too quickly, had he let their poisons words fill his head? Had he just damned the life of the one he actually loved?

 _You idiot, Asami never even loved you._ He regurgitated an all too old excuse. “You're right Aki. You were just his property! You didn't even matter to him!”

But than what about Hong Kong? Had Akihito so easily forgotten the fact that Asami had nearly thrown his life away for him? Had he forgotten that Asami had made an effort to change his ways?  
Had Akihito made in effort to change?  
The guilt washed over him like heavy bricks toppling from a very tall, very unstable tower. Seconds later, the tears fell faster than the bricks themselves.

What the hell had he done? Why the hell had he let _their_ words get to him? He reached for his phone In his pocket.

Maybe he could call this whole thing off, maybe he could return to Asami-

The buzzing of his phone silenced his train of thought, and before he had time the brace himself for the news, the text appeared on the front screen.

_Asami Ryuichi has been killed. You're free._

But he wasn't free. He just realized how entrapped he was. His heart, he realized just a little too late, had belonged to Asami, and Asami's to his....and he just....he just killed him because he felt obligated to.

He killed him because he felt it was his right...He killed him because of what? Because of jealousy, because of spite?

His breaths came as fast as his raging thoughts, and before he knew it, he saw black all around.

He felt like he was untouchable, like he was drowning in a pool of his own regret. He felt like the moment that he had received that text had been the moment that he cashed. But Takaba Akihito had fallen from grace the moment he ordered Asami's death by his own hands.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will talk more about the deal made by Akihito with these mysterious people, and a lot more about Asami and what happened to him. Again, i'm not abandoning my other stories, I just wanted to get this idea out. After I update everything that needs to be updated, finish the Perfect Family, and Gone, I may take a little/long haitus to start drawing a little more, because I need to work on my visual art skills. By the way, have you guys watched Sherlock, it's really good. I may start writing for that in the far future. Anyway, Asami's P.O.V is in chapter 2, and we'll actually see what happened to him.  
> If you're curious, the story of The Tower of Babel is actually biblical. Basically, the world was trying to build a tower high enough the reach Heaven so they could talk to God. God got angry, destroyed the tower, and split up all the people. Their language's got mixed up, and that's one of the biblical explanations for all of their different languages. I'm using that story sort of symbolically through this story. Again, I hope you enjoyed it, have a wonderful week, and God bless!


End file.
